Snow
by Lauren Metal
Summary: The cops, paramedics, and firefighters of the 3rd Watch enjoy a snowy night in New York after the shift.


Snow

By Lauren Metal

A fanfic inspired by the 3.net thread "Stupid Snow Go Away"…thought we could use a little cheering up and the TW gang could use a little fun.

*** *** ***

It was cold outside, but it was not a bitter cold.

The shift had not been a miserable one as some had speculated when a trace of snow had begun to fall as the third watch had arrived for the evening's tour of duty.  

In fact, it had been a rather quiet evening and as the cops, firefighters, and paramedics of the 55 prepared to head home, everyone was in a light, jovial mood.

The snow was fine and powdery, and now, at the end of the shift, it blanketed the city in a delicate layer of whiteness.  

Tiny flakes glittered in the air as they fluttered past the glow of the street lamps that lined the alleyway near the intersection of King and Arthur.

Ty Davis was the first to exit to police station.  He smiled at the feeling of the snow sprinkling down on his skin, melting as it hit the warmth of his cheeks.

"Beautiful night, huh?" Alex Taylor called from across the street, where she stood watching, her cheeks flushed red from the cold night air.

"The best," he commented, joining her on the sidewalk in front of the firehouse.  

She smiled at his presence as if it was the most natural thing in the world to have him by her side again.  

If there had ever been any tension between the two, neither was going to let that affect them tonight.

"Ty…" she started.

"Alex," he'd said at the same time.

He laughed when he looked into her eyes.  It was a nice, warm, hearty laugh, a laugh of the kind he had not had in a long time.

In that moment, her beauty struck him as something magical.  The snow clung to her thick eyelashes and to the ends of the blonde hair that poked out of the knit cap on her head.

He leaned in and kissed her in a moment of blissful insanity.

And to his surprise she responded, her lips and tongue caressing his as she leaned in to the warmth of his body.

Upstairs in the firehouse, Kim Zambrano watched silently as the snow spiraled past the window and fell to the street below.  A warm smile crept across her face as she noticed the young couple locked in a tender embrace, seemingly oblivious to their location and to the snow that continued to fall around them.

"Ready Kim?" Jimmy asked, coming to the top of the stairs.  "The guys are heading out for the night."

"One sec," she whispered without turning around, half expecting Jimmy to make his way back downstairs and head out without her.

She was more than a little surprised to feel him at her side a moment later.

"You always did love to watch the snow, Kimmy," he grinned, remembering the nights when she'd stood at his window watching the snowfall.  It had been her favorite thing to do after they made love that first winter when they were together, and he'd adored watching her as she stood there wearing nothing but his t-shirt and a smile.

When things had gotten rough in their relationship later on, he'd always remembered her that way -- the t-shirt, the smile, the snow.  

"Way to go Davis," Jimmy laughed at the sight of Alex and Ty, still kissing on the street below.  He hoped that at least they could work things out. 

Kim joined in on the laughter a moment later when she noticed that DK, Walsh, and Lombardo had come out of the firehouse. The trio was making snowballs, clearly in plan of a silent attack on the unsuspecting Alex and Ty.

She gasped as the first snowball was let loose, and watched as Ty and Alex quickly split apart and began making snowballs of their own.

They didn't look angry at being separated or embarrassed at being discovered.  Instead, they looked blissfully happy and ready for some more fun.

"Let's go," Jimmy said, grabbing Kim's hand in attempt to drag her away from the window and toward the massive snowball fight that was beginning outside.

She opened her mouth, ready to unleash a whiny protest, but stopped at the last minute.  It was too nice a night for that.

Kim grabbed her jacket with her free hand and clung to Jimmy tightly as she allowed him to pull her down the stairs and out into the snow.

Back across the street at the police department, Sully zipped his jacket up tightly as he walked out on to the street.

"Crazy kids," he chuckled silently, reaching out to block a stray snowball that came sailing towards his face.

DK apparently had bad aim, as he has been attempting to hit Walsh, who had run and ducked behind a police cruiser a good 200 feet from Sully after stuffing a handful of snow into the other firefighter's jacket.

The force of Sully's hand broke up the chunk of snow, sending a shimmering spray of icy crystals up into the air.  

He grinned in victory, but the moment was broken all too soon as his partner let lose another snowball, this time, hitting the older cop square in the face.

"You know this is war, Davis," Sully joked, charging Ty, who ducked and hid behind Alex.

"Baby," Alex teased as she took a step sideways, allowing Sully to push Ty down into a pile of snow.  

Sully pinned Ty down under his weight and shoved fistfuls of cold wetness into his face.

Ty screamed like a girl and Sully laughed, happy to unwind in such a carefree, playful manner. It had been a long time since he'd done anything fun.  This was definitely something he needed.

"Get off me, Sul," Ty begged, kicking his legs in attempt to break free.  "You're too heavy man," he teased.

Sully obliged, but not before planting another snowball firmly into his young partner's face.

Alex, now giggling uncontrollably, leaned down and tenderly brushed the snow off of Ty's nose and cheeks.  She reached for his hand in attempt to help him up, but before she could, he used his strength to pull her back down on top of him.

"Much better," he said, tenderly reaching for her cold face and planting another kiss on her lips as Sully sprinkled yet more snow on the pair.

"It's about damn time, you two," he grinned, walking away to rejoin the fight.

 Stopping to pick up more snow, Sully caught sight of Faith and Bosco.  The pair had finally come outside together and were standing, looking up toward the sky with mouths opened, tasting the snow as it touched their tongues.

"There's gotta be a joke there somewhere," Sully shouted, shaking his head.

"Get of it, Sul," Bosco responded, the words slurred, as his tongue was still out.  "You're telling me you never did this as a kid?"

Sully laughed again.  He couldn't seem to get enough of that tonight. 

Faith smiled at the thought of Bosco and a few good childhood memories.  

She was more than happy to be sharing this moment with her partner.  She liked nothing more then when the two could be innocent and carefree.  The opportunity didn't arrive nearly enough. 

Back in front of the ambulance bay, Doc and Carlos, who had been inside cleaning out the back of the buses, had finally joined in on the snowball fight.

It had become firefighters versus paramedics, with Kim, Doc, and Carlos outnumbered by the bucket boys as the snow continued to fly.

Carlos did a victory dance as a particularly well thrown snowball broke over DK's head, but his ego was deflated moments later as he was pummeled in retaliation by both Walsh and Lombardo.

Carlos smiled anyway.  He hated to admit it, but he was actually enjoying himself.

Doc smiled too.  He knew what Carlos was thinking, as was glad the young paramedic had been convinced not to leave the 55.

Jimmy had focused his energy on Kim, laughing and teasing her as she unsuccessfully dodged snowball after snowball after snowball.

Finally, Kim charged her ex-husband, and, having caught him off guard as he bent to scoop up more snow, knocked him to the ground with a thud.

He lay there, out of breath from the cold and the fight, and not wanting to get up, began to make snow angels in the powdery white.

Kim, knowing she was of no help to Doc and Carlos, lay down alongside Jimmy and began to make a snow angel of her own.

"This is nice," Jimmy breathed.  His arms and legs fluttered up and down in the snow and Kim's did the same.

He outstretched his fingers slightly and by pure accident his hand left hand met Kim's right, their gloved fingers found themselves entwined.

All movement ceased and Kim let Jimmy take her hand fully in his as the two lay side by side, looking up as the snow fell down upon the Earth.

"Very nice," she commented.  Her heart fluttered at the thought of her and Jimmy and the possibility that she could easily let herself fall for him again.

Meanwhile, Bosco and Faith and Sully had been hard at work building a life-sized snowman and were loving every minute of it.

Sully shook his head at Bosco's antics as the younger cop had attempted to make the figure anatomically correct while Faith had turned her head.

The female cop faked insult as she noticed the new addition to the snowman's lower half, and Bosco teased her as she reached for the offending piece of stick that had been used to represent something else.

"Bosco" she scolded.

"Sorry, Mom," he laughed and went about putting the final touches on the snowman that stood before them.

Bosco puffed up with pride at the completion of the figure and smiled as Faith took her police cap off and placed it on top of the snowman's head.

He reached up to smooth out her messed hair, brushing the wet strands away from her face with a delicate touch.

"Thanks," she gasped, feeling too happy to think guilty thoughts about not wanting to go home to Fred. 

It was nice to be out there, with no worries and no work.

Nothing mattered at that moment to any of them but each other and the fact that they were enjoying the company and the chance to be carefree.

And so it continued until they were too cold and too tired to continue.  

Ty and Alex.  

Kim and Jimmy.  

DK, Walsh, Lombardo.  

Sully.  

Faith and Bosco. 

 Doc.  

Carlos.

As they departed for home, their laugher echoed up and down the otherwise quiet streets of New York and their smiles were something that would stay with them long after the snow had stopped falling on the kingdom they called Camelot.

*** *** ***

Well that's all for my first Third Watch story…let me know what you think!

Lauren


End file.
